


Under The Northern Lights

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Exploration, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Ray tell their new friends about their exploration of friends to Lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armadillo1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadillo1976/gifts).



> Written for the due South Seekrit Santa 2013 for armadillo1976, really hope that you enjoy it and Hope that you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy healthy New Year.

_**Under The Northern Lights** _

 

 

 

Ben and Ray sat on the terrace of the beach side house in Provincetown, Cape Cod, that they were renting for their honeymoon. They were waiting for friends they’d met there. Becky and Shane were also newlyweds and had instantly befriended the boys; they were due to arrive for dinner soon.

 

Sipping his cool fruit drink, Ray leaned forward on the table, smiling at Ben. “Dinner smells wonderful, what are you making again?” he asked.

 

Sitting back in his chair Ben replied. “I’m making diced chicken, marinated in soy sauce and garlic, fried off with peppers and served on a bed of boiled rice.”

 

Ray’s mouth watered on hearing that, it was one of his favourite meals that Ben had ever made for him. Grinning, Ray teased, “I knew I married you for a reason.”

 

Joining in with the teasing, Ben leaned in and kissed Ray, long and deep, only to be interrupted by the arrival of their new friends, who couldn’t help but tease them at seeing what they were up to.

 

Once Ben had stopped blushing and the others had stopped laughing, they sat down for dinner which they all enjoyed before moving to the terrace for drinks.

 

Sitting next to her husband Becky asked the boys. “So guys, tell us how you two met.”

 

Ray glanced at Ben, then back to the pair and chuckled. “You sure you want to hear?” he asked.

 

Nodding, they both smiled as Shane replied. “Ya, we’d love to hear.”

 

Still laughing Ray replied. “Sure, it takes exactly two hours to tell.” Noticing the confused look on their faces, Ray actually giggled. “Don’t worry, it’s an old joke, OK here we go so relax now.”

 

Becky and Shane listened as Ray began the story…

 

-.-

 

Ray Kowalski hadn’t had a good time in life lately. Newly divorced he’d been offered a chance at a new life, it may have been an undercover one, but it was still a new life. Little did he know what it would lead to.

 

Ray had heard about his unofficial partner, but he was not prepared for his reaction when he saw him for the first time.

 

Benton Fraser of the R.C.M.P walked into the Twenty Seventh all dressed in red and as soon as Ray’s eyes met his, his heart skipped a beat. Ray felt an instant attraction which confused him as he’d never felt that way before about a man, or even another woman besides Stella. So Ray put it down to a one off and hugged him, luckily they hit it off right away as friends.

 

Later that night Ray still couldn’t get the Mountie out of his mind. He’d thought he might black out when the man had touched his inner thigh and calves. Turning over, Ray did his best to go to sleep.

 

Meanwhile, Ben lay on his cot in his new office thinking about his very bizarre day. First he’d found his apartment burnt to the ground and then he’d found his best friend and partner gone and a new Ray in his place. This new Ray instantly took his breath away and had made him feel things he’d only felt for one person before and that person had been a woman. Ray was different to her, he was full of light and quick smiles and when he’d hugged him he’d felt an instant spark. It _was_ love at first sight, either that or an inner ear imbalance. Turning over Ben willed himself to sleep. 

 

As the weeks passed they grew closer and casual touches became normal and what was strange is that they didn’t even notice how often they did it. It was only when Ray overheard two other Detectives in the men’s room talking about them that he began to question how often he did touch Fraser and how much Fraser touched him. 

 

Detective Larson joked. “Did you see them? I swear that the Mountie is getting some from that blonde Detective, you know, his partner.”

 

Laughing, Detective Barry agreed. “Ya man, those guys touch far more than anyone around here and do you see the looks they give each other when they are not touching each other, they act like a married couple.”

 

Still laughing the two Detectives made their way back to the squad room.

 

Stepping out of the bathroom cubical Ray washed his hands and looked in the mirror cursing. “Shit, do I really do that? I must do if others are noticing.”

 

So Ray took it upon himself to try to not touch Fraser as much, he thought it was for the best. 

 

Ben had noticed a change in Ray and it bothered him. He’d noticed that Ray touched him a lot less and picked fights for almost no reason whatsoever.

 

Shaking his head Ben sighed as he chatted with Dief. “Do you think he knows how I feel about him and hates me for it?”

 

Rolling his eyes Dief trotted off. He’d already he had this same conversation with the blonde Detective. Humans can be really silly, he thought to himself.

 

It lead to their relationship becoming strained and they began to bicker which lead to the point of them fighting and that lead to a punch by the lake they call Michigan.

 

-.-

 

As Ben finished the story, Becky hesitated for a moment before saying. “Wow…so how did things change then if you nearly broke up the friendship?”

 

Looking at each other as they remembered, Ray smiled and spoke. “What I like to call our first kiss, is what happened.”

 

Ben jumped in.“It was buddy breathing, Ray,” but he had a hint of a smile in his voice.

 

Shane was puzzled and asked.“Buddy breathing?”

 

Nodding, Ben continued. “Yes, buddy breathing, it’s a standard life saving technique.”

 

Becky looked from one to the other before asking, “So why did you need to do that, Ben?”

 

Ben explained all about the Henry Allen and how Ray had trouble while underwater and of course the buddy breathing and how it saved them as a partnership and as friends.

 

Becky was curious now as to what else besides the buddy breathing they’d done, so she asked, “So what other wild stuff did you do to save each other?”

 

Ben and Ray shared an amused look. Ben answered first.“Well the very first day that we met, Ray stepped in front of a bullet for me.”

 

That made both Becky and Shane gasp. Becky came out with, “No way, oh my god! How bad were you hurt, Ray?”

 

Rolling his eyes Ray told them. “I was wearing my vest, so just a big bruise really.”

 

Shaking his head, Ben chanted, “Ray, Ray, Ray…” he took a breath, “She could have aimed anywhere, you were very lucky.”

 

Ducking his head at the praise, a blush rose to Ray's cheeks. “It was worth it, right” and they shared their secret smile.

 

Ben replied, still smiling, “Right.”

 

Ben continued then. “There was the time that Ray drove a motorcycle through a window to save me and my friend Quinn.”

 

Ray laughed.“Ya. Remember that patrol guys whose bike it was? I tell you, he was angry as heck at the state of it after that.”

 

Shane shook his head and laughed. “Boy, you guys should write a book, you'd make a fortune.”

 

Becky joined in laughing and asked, “Wow, so what happened next?”

 

Ben took up the story…

 

-.-

 

The change came after the boat thing as Ray called it. The touches came back and the smiles and dinners and movies until Ray Vecchio came back safe and sound and they left Chicago. It was only when they were alone sitting around the campfire under the Northern Lights, on their adventure, that all the truths of their feelings came out. 

 

Ray looked up from the fire to catch Fraser’s eyes looking at him and Ray saw the love in them. It gave him the courage to tell Ben what he was feeling, “Fraser, Ben, I, that is, can I…” laughing awkwardly Ray shook his head, unable to finish a sentence out of pure nervousness.

 

Ben spoke softly with a husk to his voice. “Ray, it’s OK, I think I know what you are going to say and I just want to say that I feel the same way, I love you Ray and not symbolically.”

 

Ray’s eyes filled with moisture and his voice was thick with emotion. “You do? I do! I do love you Ben so much, I want forever with you.”

 

It only took two steps and they were in each other’s arms, kissing and touching, each trying to show the other how they felt before losing their balance and falling into the snow, making the dogs bark while they fell into a fit of laughter. 

 

Running his fingers through Ray’s hair Ben leaned in for another kiss. “Ray, why don’t we go into the tent, I think it will be less hazardous in there.”

 

Laughter played in Ray’s eyes as they sparkled with the mischief of what might happen once they were inside the nice warm tent. 

 

Once inside they put the sleeping bags together before slipping into their long johns as they made their way under the blanket, even though skin to skin was what they were after. Ben covered Ray’s body with his as they learned the feel and shape of each other while sharing sweet kisses. 

 

So right there out in the wilds of the Northwest Territories under the stars and Northern Lights they made love for the first time.

 

-.-

 

Ben was blushing as he finished telling the story.

 

Becky went all girly. “Oh that is so romantic, isn’t it Shane. I would love to do that.”

 

When Ben recovered from blushing he replied, “You would be welcome to visit us in Canada when we return there, we could go camping under the Northern Lights.”

 

Shane was thrilled with the idea. “Really, wow that would be so cool, I have always wanted to see them. Thank you.”

 

Ray added, “Sure thing, let us know and we will arrange our vacation time at the same time as you.”

 

Becky smiled at the suggestion. “We can go any time, just let us know when the best time to see the Northern Lights is and we will be there in a flash.”

 

Becky leaned forward holding her drink and excitedly asked yet another question. “So tell us who proposed and how. I love proposal stories!”

 

Glancing at Ben, who was slightly pink in the face at the memory, Ray answered, “It was Ben who proposed to me, we were on a break up at his Dad’s cabin...”

 

Ben interrupted.“Our cabin, Ray, it’s our cabin.”

 

Smiling brightly as he never tired of hearing that, Ray corrected himself.“Sorry, our cabin, and I was out exercising the dogs before the big snowfall that was due. When I came around the corner from the shed after placing the dogs in there to keep warm, I saw written in the snow, lit by candles so I could read it, was, _'Will You Marry Me?'_ It was the most romantic thing I’d ever seen. Ben looked so nervous standing there holding the box with the ring in and when I said yes I thought the smile he gave me would melt all the snow in Canada.”

 

“I thought I may pass out with relief,” added Ben.

 

Placing a hand over her heart Becky went even more girly. “Oh that is so romantic, wasn't it Shane! Did you take any pictures? Please say that there is a photo of it.”

 

Nodding, Ray blew out a breath of laughter. “Oh ya, we sure do have a photo of it, I wanted to capture that moment forever.”

 

Shane chuckled.“Damn Ben, you put me to shame, all I did was a dinner by the lake where we first met.”

 

Ben replied. “Shane, I find that equally romantic, to return to where you first met is very special indeed.”

 

Becky took Shane’s hand in hers, her eyes shone with love as she said. “Yes it was,” and she placed a kiss on her husband’s lips. 

 

“So that was just the start for you two,” said Shane when his wife released him.

 

“Indeed,” agreed Fraser and smiled at the happy memories that came flooding back as he told their friends how their relationship had grown…

 

-.-

 

From then on they shared everything…body heat, dreams…and they committed to each other for life.

 

They thought telling their families and friends would cause problems, but it didn’t. They were all very supportive and some even teased them. If anything their friends became closer to them, protecting them from those who thought of their relationship as wrong. 

 

Ben and Ray decided to buy a lovely new house not far from the Vecchio house, so in time they could perhaps share it with a family of their own and share the love that they had to give. 

 

Neither had ever felt this way before, or this strongly and it was the best romantic and loving relationship for both of them.

 

When their wedding day approached the sun shone and everyone who was invited turned up to share in their special day. Of course the teasing about the wedding night went on and after the first dance they took a break to their room, the honeymoon suite, courtesy of Ray Vecchio their best friend. They found it decorated with rose petals and chocolates and a bottle of pink champagne with a note from their friends:

 

_To the most loving couple in the world,_

_May you have a lifetime of happiness_ _._

_Love from all of your friends_ _._

_xx_

 

-.-

 

Ray smiled as he finished telling the story of the happiest day of his life and took Ben’s hand in his.“That’s how we got here and we are lucky to have made such lovely friends in you.”

 

Ben kissed Ray hand before replying. “Loving Ray is the best thing I have ever done and I feel truly blessed.”

 

Lifting their glasses, Becky and Shane toasted the loving couple. “To Ben and Ray, may you be filled with a lifetime of love, joy and happiness.”

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
